Lección de surf
by Krawall Brand
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tu  mejor amiga te enseña a surfear, pero pasan cosas muy inesperadas? -Dedicado a Nani; Hbd!-


Hola gente! bien, acá con una nueva histo, lean, y lo demás lo digo abajo ^^

**Disclaimers:Total drama island/Action/World Tour ni ninguna de sus series me pertenecen si no a sus autores originales Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch **

* * *

—Brid, esto es ridículo— Escuché a Gwen, quien acababa de llegar a la playa.

—Claro que no, verás que aprenderás surf en menos de lo que imaginas—La alenté mientras tomaba mi tabla, que estaba tirada en la arena—Sólo tienes que hacer lo que te vaya indicando—

—Muy bien…—

—Ah y linda tabla—La verdad era muy de su es tilo; negra con franjas fucsias, combinaba con su traje de baño

—Gracias, sé que no te gustan estos colores pero igual gracias—dijo divertida

—Nee, no es así, en fin. ¿Vamos ya?—

—Correcto, vamos—

Ambas caminamos gasta la orilla del mar, donde Gwen se notaba algo nerviosa, reí por lo bajo, no pude evitarlo, se me hacía realmente tierna esa escena… no tengo idea de porque

— ¿Lista para surfear?—Pregunté mientras apoyaba mi mano en su hombro

—Eso creo—Contestó en un suspiro

—Te divertirás, eso sin duda alguna—

—Sigo insegura, Brid—Dijo desviando un poco la mirada

—No sé porque; no es la gran cosa, además de que tu eres muy valiente, me sorprende que esto te ponga nerviosa—

—G-gracias… —Es extraño, nunca había visto a Gwen de ese modo—Cómo sea… ¡Vamos ya!—Finalizó sonriendo

— ¡Ese es el ánimo!—Apoyé, me alegra que Gwen quiera aprender a hacer algo que a mí me gusta mucho —Bueno, es sencillo, lo primero antes que nada es aprender a brasear—

—Brasear… bueno, suena sencillo—

—Para comenzar debes colocar la tabla así—Indiqué la posición y Gwen me imitó—Después con los brazos te mueves lentamente—Progresábamos rápido, hasta ahora Gwen había logrado hacer lo sencillo.

—¿Ves? Es fácil—Le dije a mi alumna, ésta sonrió nerviosa… de nuevo

—Esto lo ha sido, pero no me niegues que hacer todos los trucos que tú haces es así de simple—Ambas estábamos sentadas sobre nuestras tablas, cuando logré divisar lo que sería una perfecta ola.

—Mera practica—Me recosté, lista para ir hacía allá—Vamos Gwen, ésta se ve genial—

—M-mejor te veo, aun no estoy lista jeje—

—Cómo quieras…—Me dirigí hacia la perfecta oleada, y la aproveché, muy bien, suerte para mí que a esta hora la playa está completamente vacía. Tras un rato de hacer un par de maniobras aprendidas desde hace años, regresé con Gwen, quien estaba recostada espalda plana en la tabla.

— ¡Hey!—Grité, con el propósito de asustar a Gwen y aparentemente funcionó, ésta dio un pequeño salto y cayó al agua.

— ¡Bridgette!—Gritó molesta mi amiga gótica, mientras se agarraba del borde de su tabla

—Jajaja, lo siento, ¡no me pude resistir!—

—Ya verás—Me miró entre juguetona y maliciosamente, luego me lanzó algo de agua.

—Vuelve a subir, ahí abajo no aprenderás nada—Bromeé

—Si si, como sea—Volvió a montarse, con algo de trabajo— ¿A qué hora es que yo hago algo?—

—Justo ahora se acerca una grande, ¡ahora si vamos las dos!—Se veía entre insegura y nerviosa, regresamos al inicio…

— ¿Segura?—

—Claro, vamos ya—Nadé en dirección a la ola, Gwen me siguió, una vez que el agua comenzó a aumentar de volumen yo me paré

— ¡Creo que esto fue una mala idea!—Gritó Gwen que con trabajo se mantenía de pié sobre la tabla

— ¡Mantén el equilibrio, tu puedes!—La alenté, aunque al final Gwen terminó en él agua.

Y así estuvimos un largo rato, practicando y siempre sucedía lo mismo, al parecer enseñarle surf no iba a ser tan sencillo como pensaba…

—Soy pésima, lo sé—Dijo Gwen entre una risilla, estábamos sentadas en la arena

—No lo eres, simplemente es algo nuevo y te toma algo de esfuerzo acoplarte—

—Si tú lo dices…—

—Hey, tengo una idea—Gwen me miró confusa pero sonriendo

—Dime—

—Mira—Comencé—Para que veas mejor y más de cerca toda la acción iras conmigo cuando una buena ola venga—

— ¿Eh?—

—O sea, iras en mi tabla, y podrás ver mejor todo lo que yo hago, así aprenderás rápido—

—Ah, y el golpe de la caída será más fuerte, ya entiendo—

—Claro que no, esto servirá—

—No creo, y si…—Antes de que terminara me puse de pié y corrí hasta la orilla del mar

— ¡Ven!— Gwen rodó los ojos y fue tras de mí, nos montamos sobre mi tabla hasta que una oleada se hizo presente, yo hice lo que hacía siempre… aunque con más dificultad por el equilibrio tanto mío cómo de Gwen. Ya cuando entrabamos a la ola Gwen me abrazó por detrás, yo me quede congelada y con un extremo sonrojo en mi cara. Gracias a esto no logré mantenerme y caímos ambas.

—Gwen… yo eh—No sabía que decir, bueno, se que quizá estoy exagerando solo por un simple abrazo pero… fue extraño

—No pasó nada, eh solamente pues…—

Y volvió a pasar otra cosa inesperada… besé a Gwen, no tengo idea de porque, fue un acto reflejo, creo.  
Lo más extraño aun es que Gwen… ¿correspondió? No se detuvo ni nada…

—Lo siento Gwen, no sé qué pasó pero…—Y ahora habían cambiado los roles; Gwen era la que estaba aparentemente tranquila y controlando la situación y yo la que moría de nervios.

—Shh—Puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios—Si paso fue porqué debía pasar. Sonreí juguetona, estaba decidida a dejarme llevar ante lo que fuese que pasara ahora.  
Seguíamos en el agua, Gwen me atrajo cerca de ella y quedamos con nuestros rostros a unos dos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Estás segura de lo que haces?—Pregunté con voz suave

—No del todo, pero vale experimentar, ¿no?—Sonreí y nos volvimos a besar, aunque ahora un poco mas apasionadamente, sin duda este "experimento" me estaba agradando…

Y nos fuimos de la playa… Gwen no aprendió nada de surf pero en cambio ambas tuvimos una lección sobre otra cosa… y creo que la seguiremos practicando.

* * *

*Se esconde* no me culpen, se que está pésimo nwnU pero eh pues tuve que escribirlo en un rato D:. Y va de regalo a ItsYourDamage, feliz día después de tu cumple =D y se que debí haberlo tenido para ayer pero estuve muy atareada, en fin, aquí está mi fallido intento de yuri. Espero que te haya gustado nwn aunque lo dudo xD

(Siento que me quedo bastante OoC -.-U)

Bueeno, me retiro. Criticas constructivas y destructivas vía reviews ;)

Saludos!


End file.
